


Learning Curve I

by twinsarein



Series: Learning Curve 'Verse [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex disobeyed, and now needs to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitbat00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbat00/gifts).



> This was a preview of a possible series, but I'm not sure it'll be written, so decided to go ahead and post this as a stand-alone.

Lex panted as Clark bent him over the glass desk in his office at the mansion; Lex's trousers already pushed down around his ankles. "God damn it, Clark! Let me up!"

Quickly getting Lex's boxers pulled down over the pale, white globes of his ass, Clark slid a hand up and grasped the back of Lex's neck. "I don't think so, Lex. You disobeyed me. You promised to stop working at 5 o'clock sharp. It's now 7:30, and I arrive to find you still working."

"It had to be done. I--" Lex broke off and his pulse sped up when Clark laid a hard smack on his bare ass.

"No, it didn't have to be done tonight, Lex. It wasn't anything that couldn't have waited until tomorrow. You promised me that you would start taking better care of yourself, and I arrive to not only find you still working, but that you haven't eaten, either. Chose your punishment."

Pressing his lips together, Lex refused to answer. He knew what they had agreed to, he'd accepted that he needed the grounding that Clark's stern discipline gave him, but Clark wasn't always right.

Just because he was this time, didn't mean that Lex was going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

Lex gasped as the next smack jostled the butt plug he'd been wearing for most of the day. "Lex, do you really want me to pick your punishment?"

Biting his lip, Lex thought furiously. He really didn't want his punishment to be Clark's choice. "Your hand."

Another slap, this one a little harder, made him gasp with reluctant pleasure and writhe against Clark's grip. "You get my hand every night, Lex. It's part of what we agreed you needed to keep you grounded. Try again."

Twisting his head to look over his shoulder, Lex glared back at Clark. "I wore your damn plug! All damn day!"

Five quick hard slaps landed right over the plug, pushing it further inside of him. Lex could see his cock through the clear glass of his desk. It was hard and leaking already, bouncing between his legs with the force of Clark's blows.

Seven spanks wasn't very many, but Lex had an almost Pavlovian response to spankings from Clark these days. He didn't know if it made him happy, or if it infuriated him. Both, actually.

"That was for swearing. Yes, you wore the plug. You picked the one order you wanted to follow, the least important one, and ignored the others. I'm not going to let you slip back to the condition you were in before we met, Lex. You will do as I say, or I'll spank you until sitting down will hurt for a week. Then, I'll come to your office twice a day, during meetings, and I'll hand feed you until I'm satisfied you've eaten enough."

Each sentence was punctuated with a different number of spanks. Lex couldn't predict how many there were going to be, so he couldn't prepare. Clark was too smart to follow a pattern. When Clark finished speaking, blow after blow rained down on his ass.

Lex could feel each cheek heating up, could feel the pain spreading outward until every nerve ending was tingling with it. Each blow reverberated up and down his body.

Never inward, though. Inward was the home of a different pain. Of the pain he'd lived with since his mother and younger brother had died and he'd been left alone with a father who hated him, or at least acted that way. A father who cut him down at every opportunity, who made him feel worthless, and unworthy of love.

Clark was changing that, though. Clark never gave up on him; Clark was always aware of what he needed, and was always willing to give it to him. Clark's discipline forced Lex to acknowledge that someone cared enough to notice him, to take him to task when he made unhealthy decisions, and not cut him down because of them.

So, Lex let the pain Clark dealt out to fill him up. To drown out the other pain, and so slowly as to be glacial, to start replacing it. It would take a long time to heal it completely, but for tonight, Lex focused on the spanking, on how it drowned everything else out.

Everything else faded. Gone was the feeling of the cold glass desk underneath him, the feel of Clark's hand on the back of his neck. All Lex could feel was pain as each blow landed.

Gone was the sound of the fancy, designer clock he had in the room, and the sounds of he and Clark breathing. All Lex could hear was the sound each blow made as it connected with his ass.

Gone was the taste of failure this day had left in his mouth. Instead, all Lex could taste was success. Because Clark needed Lex, as much as Lex needed him. Clark needed someone to submit. That's what kept Clark grounded, and Lex gave him that.

As that thought entered his mind, Lex relaxed completely against the desk. He accepted every blow, and soon even the sound or the smacks and the feeling of pain were gone. Instead, Lex floated in a sea of white. Content. Happy.

*****************

When Lex swam back to consciousness, he had no idea how much time had passed, but he was no longer bent over the desk. Instead, he was upstairs in bed, with Clark spooned behind him and stroking his face. "Are you back with me?"

Nuzzling into Clark's stroking hand, Lex nodded his head.

"Good." Moving backwards, Clark rolled Lex onto his back, and then propped himself up on a bent arm to look down at him. Even the expensive, soft sheets were too harsh against his sore ass, and Lex hissed and arched up, tying to relieve the feeling of sandpaper rubbing against his sore skin.

As he arched up, he could feel his cock bob in the air. Surprised he was still hard, Lex glanced down, and saw a cockring - the dark leather impossible to mistake against his pale skin. He shot a glare at his lover.

"Don't look at me like that. You refused to name your punishment." Reaching down between Lex's legs, Clark grabbed the butt plug. Lex gasped as it jostled inside of him. "Therefore, I chose it. You'll sit in my lap, facing me, my cock deep inside of you. Then, after I have feed you that entire plate of food..."

Looking over to where Clark gestured, Lex's mouth dropped open at seeing a plate piled with several prepared fruits, two kinds of cheese and some crackers. Before he could protest the amount, Clark started to pull the plug out and thrust it back in.

Pain and pleasure warred inside of Lex, both radiating out. He planted his feet on the bed and lifted his ass up, so Clark could have better access. As soon as he did so, Clark stopped. Lex growled in frustration.

"As I was saying, once you've eaten all that food, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you until I come. Then, I'll pull out. I'll feed you some of my come from my finger, and the rest I'll lick out of you. Then, I'll do it again. And, again. You won't be allowed to come until I'm satisfied that you are truly sorry for not taking better care of yourself, and that you promise to do better in the future. If you manage to convince me, then I'll let you come. Not before. And, we won't be leaving this bed until you do."

Desire curled through Lex's belly and made his cock twitch. Stubbornly, though, he didn't say a word. Clark just smiled at him as he changed to a sitting position on the bed. Then, he reached over for Lex.

It was definitely going to be a long and interesting night.


End file.
